Don't Jump
by Kyoumen-Fumei
Summary: A hopefully epic fic. Had this idea for awhile with my own characters, but this is fanfic so i tweaked it a bit. Futuristic Tsuna and Kyoko. T for cursing  XD .
1. Part one

**Don't Jump**

Basic topics: very light tsunaxkyouko, no worries, isn't as strong as "Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder" or "The Mist and the Cloud" (can't even compare!), epic-ness (hopefully), takes place in future (ten years?)

DISCLAIMER: katekyo hitman reborn! (or whatever u prefer to call it) does not belong to kyoumen or fumei. happy copyright people?

Background info: Chrome/Mukuro isn't here, they're. . . visiting kokuyo land? (idk, but they aren't here) Neither is hibari. . . (probably watching over Namimori) Neither is Haru (pretend she never made it in the storyline to this point (she exists, but not part of the story)). And I have created a new nemesis (mwahahahaaaa)

oh, and before i forget, this fic is based on a song, Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel (hence the title). Tokio Hotel and the song does NOT belong to kyoumen or fumei either. Heck nothing belongs to us except the idea and the fic itself, none of the other stuff is ours. BTW, the song-based-part doesn't start (hah! a rhyme) till later. If u know the song, you'll know when it begins.

* * *

><p><em>"Gianini, how does it look?"<em>

_"Nobody else is in the vicinity, Juudaime."_

_"Perfect."_

Tsuna motioned from his hiding spot, and all seven guardians moved in.

"Oi! Yakyu-baka! Don't be so relaxed! We need to complete this mission for Shimon."

"Ahaha! Calm down, Gokudera. This one's probably the easiest one yet."

"Yare yare. . . Stupidera, Yamamoto's right, this one's going to be a breeze."

"I'm siding with Octopus head on this one, kyokugen. However easy the mission, we still need to be ready, kyokugen, even if just a favor for Enma."

"Minna san," he whispered, "we're almost there."

The guardians narrowed their eyes in turn, alert whenever their leader spoke.

_"Sorry for interrupting, Tenth, but now would be best to infiltrate."_

_"Got it, Gianini-san."_

"See ya later!" the rain guardian cheerfully waved back, leaning casually against the wall, looking for outside guards.

"Be careful, yakyu-baka."

"No need to worry, just hurry on in."

"Pfft! Me? Worry? More like your sorry butt getting kicked cause you aren't paying attention."

_Inside the Fortress. . ._

"Go ahead Lambo," Tsuna whispered into the communication devices shared by them all.

"Going, Tenth," the Lightning Guardian saluted, then snuck off with a couple grenades in his hands.

A couple minutes later, a loud _BANG!_ was heard, followed by the sound of running feet and the scratch of static.

With a quick nod, Gokudera and Ryohei took off as well, with sounds of punching, "KYOKUGEN!", the _BOOM!_ of dynamite, and an "OI! GET OFF URI!". Checking each corridor, Tsuna advanced toward the goal with a half smile. Tsuna approached the glass case in the relatively small safe room. After a quick punch on the failing security pad the ring was revealed.

"Oh? I see you found it, Vongola Tenth."

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked, looking around for the owner of the voice, immediately cautious.

"Oh? Who am I? I am Akumu, and I will cause a nightmare for you, famed Tenth."

Said tenth narrowed his eyes, and swallowed a pill, igniting his flame.

"Whoever you are, you aren't getting in my way."

"Oh? Really?"

Tsuna noticed his opponent's flame poking out from the shadows, a strange, pale blue. He charged forward, about to punch when, _WHAM!_

"Nani?" Tsuna wondered, his fist having embedded itself into a pillar of snow, the sky flames hissing from the contact with the cold column.

"I forgot to mention. My flame is snow. I apologize, Juudaime," the cloak-clad girl mock-bowed.

_Snow? I've never heard of it._

"Not many others have my flame," she sighed, looking at her glowing fist, "but hey, it fits my cold demeanor. Bufera de Neve."

Invisible winds picked up from nowhere, joined by flying snow and bits of ice.

"Geh," Tsuna grunted, igniting "soft" flames in an attempt to melt the storm.

"Oh, that won't work," Akumu stated, "my blizzard works just as well as your Zero Point Breakthrough, harnessing the Snow Attribute of Freezing. It turns your flames to ice and my winds shatter those chunks into shards. You'll only be decreasing your vision, blasting around like that."

"Kuso," he breathed, closing his eyes, "Operation X."

"Oh? Well isn't this my lucky day? I get to see the famed X-Burner. . . and defeat it."

The Vongola Tenth narrowed his eyes, building up the balance of soft flames.

"X-Burner!"

The darker, clearer flames swept the room, filling the space and easily melting the glass case like butter.

"Oh? Pretty impressive, Tenth. Nearly scorched me."

Tsuna's eyes widened. _In such a small room and only steaming?_

"Oh, and I wouldn't be concerned about me combusting, look at yourself," she pointed a finger at the X-Gloves.

Tsuna looked down, looking at his gloves, now encased in spiky ice and lumps of snow. He then looked around, seeing everything encased in ice, all connected to him, planting him to the ground.

_Shit,_ he thought shivering, _it's getting colder_.

"O-Oper-ration XX," he muttered.

"Oh? That won't work. But it's not me to decide what you do. Besides, the more the merrier!"

Tsuna gritted his teeth. _She's probably right, unfortunatly. But that doesn't stop me from trying._

_Outside where Gokudera and Ryohei are. . ._

"Shigure Soen Ryu, Third Form, Yazaru no Ame."

Yamamoto kicked his katana, neatly stabbing a random guy straight through the gut, pulling out the bloodied sword as he flew past.

"First Form, Shajiku no Ame," the Rain Guardian landed lightly on his feet. "Oi, Gokudera, what's taking so long?"

"What do you mean, Yakyu-baka? You're supposed to be outside! Rocket Bomb!"

"It's been half an hour. Weren't we planning to be done in ten minutes? Eighth Form, Shinotsuku Ame."

Gokudera stopped in his tracks. _We were. . ._

"Oi, yakyu-baka! Stay here! There aren't as many guards now. Same to you turf-head!"

"KYOKUGEN!"

"When you guys are done, bring Ahoushi and head for the safe!" he called over his shoulder.

_Juudaime, please be safe. . ._

_Back in the safe room. . ._

_Kuso,_ Tsuna thought, _now I know how Xanxus felt._ And he was right, almost. The Tenth's body was covered in thick ice, up to his neck. He glared at Akumu, with her long black hair, purple eyes. . . and her unnerving otaku smile.

"Oh? Juudaime's getting mad? Well, shall I try this ring for size?"

She lifted the sparkling ring, with it's rainbow gem, slipping it on her middle finger and igniting her pale snow flame.

"Oh and what do you know? It works for snow! Happy days."

_Outside the safe room a couple minutes later. . ._

Gokudera forced the sliding doors open, and what he saw astounded him. He couldn't even enter, being confronted by a wall of ice. Scratched into this, was a note.

_Dear Gokudera-san,_

_Oh? Looks like you found your precious Juudaime. Have fun getting him out! This whole rooms an ice-block see? Oh, and it'll take a good plenty of fiamma volts to take him out. Oh? Are you getting mad? Don't worry about me, or somebody will never live to see the outside world again._

_Akumu_

"OI!" he screamed into his mic, "TURF HEAD, YAKYU-BAKA, AHOUSHI! GET TO THE SAFE NOW!"

"What is it, octopus-head?" Ryohei asked, calmly walking in with the others. All four guardians stared at the ice entrance ahead.

"We need to blast Juudaime out. NOW."

As if all were on the same thought, they started blasting pure flames at the entrance, easily breaking down the rest of the walls.

"No shit. . ." Yamamoto breathed.

Without the walls covering the safe, they could see the ring was gone, and Tsuna, looking like he was blasting downwards, frozen stiff in the sparkling ice.

_A quick trip to the past. . ._

_"Tsuna-san. What are you doing here?" Kyouko asked, suprised at seeing Tsuna at her door._

_"K-Kyoko-chan? __I-I love you! Please be with me! I will make sure nothing ever happens to you, you will never be in danger! I promise I will never hurt you." He'd looked down, fists trembling at his sides. __"W-Will you. . . be with me?"_

_She looked at him, taken aback at the sudden confession and wondering, What danger?_

_"Umm. . . Tsuna-san? Can you give me a day to. . . think about it?"_

_"O-Of course! Kyoko-chan. . ."  
><em>

_He'd waited for an answer that night, unable to sleep, worried about what she might say._

_"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn greeted with a harsh kick to his head._

_"I-Ittai! What now, Reborn?"_

_"Don't worry about it, my bugs tell me she'll reply tomorrow."_

_Smiling painfully, Tsuna replied with a "Yeah. . .", then turned to try and fall asleep.  
><em>

_"Moshi moshi?" Tsuna had a hard time talking into the phone, what with Lambo demanding him to play._

_"Tsuna-san," Kyoko said, somewhat timid, "I. . . I say yes."_

_The Tenth stopped struggling with Lambo, who had sat down, arms crossed with a frown on his face. He could hear the genuine smile in her voice, so warm, so. . . cute._

_"Just promise me this, Tsuna-san, don't get too hurt in your sumo competitions. I got so worried for you and Onii-chan when we were stuck in the future."_

_"D-Done! I promise!"_

_In reality. . ._

"Juudaime! Hang in there!"

_What? Gokudera? Where am I? Oh yeah. . . the fight. Shit. . . I broke my promise, again. Kyoko-chan. . . I'm really sorry. . ._

_Everything went black after that_

_Timeskip to when he wakes up. . ._

Tsuna felt an aching throb in his head. He slowly cracked open his eyes, blinking in the bright light of the medical room.

"K-Kyoko. . . chan"

"Tsuna-kun. . . you. . . broke your promise," she sobbed, "That's the twenty-seventh time. . . in a year."

"Kyoko-chan. . . don't cry. . . I'm fine," he reached for her face, stopping when she backed away.

"You promised. . . you wouldn't get hurt. . . The other. . . times were. . . a couple days. . . a week or two. . . at most. . . But this time. . . you were out. . . for two months!" Tsuna froze. _Two months?_

"Tsuna-kun. . . I don't think I can live with not knowing what's going on. . . I don't think I can be with you anymore."

"Wh-What are you saying?" Tsuna laughed nervously, "There was some really tough competition this time in the sumo-"

"It's not sumo wrestling!" His eyes widened with suprise at being cut-off.

"Wh-When you came back, I read the medical report. You. . . were covered in ice. . . something about flames and the Shimon family and the Tifone family, and, and. . ."

"Kyoko-chan. . . I can explain! Pl-Please don't leave. I don't think I can live if you're gone!"

"I'm. . . sorry Tsuna-san. I can't." She shook her head, as if trying to convince herself.

He watched her leave, running down the hall, unable to move and run after her.

_A couple minutes later. . ._

"Ju-Juudaime! I'm so happy you're okay!" Gokudera burst in, followed by Yamamoto and Lambo.

"Where's Ryohei?" the Tenth asked, his mind feeling numb.

"Oh. That lawn head went to watch some boxing match in Italy or something. Are you ok? Juudaime, you look kind of pale."

"Nothing. . ." Tsuna sighed, hearing Akumu's words playing again and again in his head, _"And I will cause a nightmare for you. . ."_

Falling into the pillows, Tsuna closed hi eyes, "Just need some rest."

* * *

><p>AN (Kyoumen): Was that epic? How was the character development? Drop a review and let me know. I'll fix it, kyokugen (page breaks weren't working (). Next part will start the song based most definately. Sorry if u were expecting it to be in this one! I originally planned everything to be in one chapter (Q.Q), but it's probably going to turn into a two chapter story. . .


	2. Part two

**Don't Jump part two**

A/N (Kyoumen): The (hopefully) awaited part two. This is the part based on Tokio Hotel's epic-sauce song, Don't Jump. Hopefully suspenseful (i'll try my best!)

**DISCLAIMER!:** KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) does not belong to kyoumen, fumei, or Tokio Hotel (for those weird people). Tokio Hotel and their awesome song, Don't Jump, does not belong to kyoumen, fumei, or KHR (why would it?). Happy legal peeps?

_Two months after Kyoko left. . ._

_"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko? Tsuna thought._

_"What do you want to do today?" she asked, smiling._

_"Whatever you want to do, Kyoko," he replied, opening the curtains._

_"How could you keep something from me, Tsuna-kun?"_

_"Huh?" He looked at her, watching Kyoko's face look away, her smile turn to a frown._

_"You've kept me in the dark, Tsuna-kun," she said, tearing up, "I can't believe you."_

_"I-It's not that way, Kyoko-chan!" he exclaimed, trying to cover up the truth, "I would never lie to you Kyoko-chan. I promised I would never hurt you, and that includes lying."_

_"But you're lying now!" Kyoko yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Tell me what you're hiding, Tsuna-kun! I want to know! I want to help you!"_

_She started shaking him, back and forth, standing her ground. "I can't, Kyoko-chan."_

_"But you're supposed to love me! Don't you care what I feel?" She stopped shaking him, taking a step back. "I can't believe you. . ." she whispered._

_"Ky-Kyoko-chan. . ."_

_"Don't call my name!"_

_She ran off, small drops of crystal tears splashed the ground._

_" And I will create a nightmare for you."_

_"You. . ." Tsuna glared at the grinning Akumu before him, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"_

_"Only what I told you before, 'I will create-"_

_"SHUT UP! I'll KILL you!"_

"Ju-Juudaime?" Tsuna woke up with a start, staring into Gokudera's gray eyes with a feverish look.

"Gokudera?" Covering his eyes, the Tenth muttered a quick "sorry" to his storm guardian.

Said guardian took a step away from his leader.

"Another one, huh?"

"Yeah. . . They keep getting more vivid with each one. . . Gokudera, sorry, but can you leave for a bit?"

"Of course, Juudaime." Gokudera bowed, then left, closing the door softly behind him.

"Kyoko-chan," he grabbed a fistful of sheets as tears leaked out of his eyes.

_I'm so stupid,_ he thought,_ how do I manage to get hurt on EVERY single mission?_

_"And I will create a nightmare for you. . ."_

"Shut up. . ."

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn," he watched his tutor, still a baby, leap onto his bed. . . and slap him right across the face.

"Don't say 'shut up' to me," his fedora shadowed his eyes, but showed his faint smile.

"Besides, I have good news. We found Kyoko."

_At the Main Meeting room in the Vongola Hideout (Japan). . ._

"Ohayo gozai masu, Juudaime!" Gianini greeted as Tsuna hastily sat down.

"Where is she?"

"Calm down, Tsuna." Reborn walked in, hopping onto the table.

"You'll do no good rushing in, you have to think."

Tsuna knew his tutor was right. He forced himself to take a few breaths, then ask, "Gianini-san, what do you have on the situation?"

The ever ready inventor pulled up a file on the computer screens, "We have deducted she will be at Tokyo Tower, today, December 12. I guess she's learned how to hide herself, because we simply can't find her anywhere but in public places. Tenth, I think you should go alone. It would do no good to have Tokyo panic from Mafia troops."

"Why would Kyoko-chan head to Tokyo Tower?" Tsuna asked.

"We have no clue. Gokudera is visiting Bianchi in Italy, Yamamoto's helping out his father at the sushi resturant, Lambo's gone to China to see I-Pin, and Ryohei's still watching boxing, completely unaware of Kyoko. For now, it's just you, me, and Reborn. I need to go repair a faulty wire in one of the basements. Juudaime, you're on your own."

Tsuna nodded, feeling Akumu's words bounce around in his brain, his Hyper Intuition made him feel cold. With a sigh, he brought up Kyoko's letter.

_Tsuna-kun,_

_How are you doing? I'm really sorry I left you, but I can't stay in the dark, Tsuna-kun. Meet me at the Special Observatory tonight, ten minutes before midnight. I hear the view up there is absolutely amazing! Give my best to everyone, especially Onii-chan. Tsuna-kun, I miss you. I hope we can talk it out._

_Sasagawa Kyoko_

_Kyoko-chan, _Tsuna thought, tears leaking out of his eyes,_ I hope we can._

_Tokyo Tower, December 12, 11:50 P.M._

Tsuna slowly went up in the elevator, gloves and a pill tucked into his pocket. It was chilly tonight, a cold breeze pushing past the few trees below, the clouds above were puffy and dark. As he exited the elevator, he couldn't help but notice how much colder it was up here. He slowly walked around in the dark area, the soft lights providing minimal help. Tsuna shuddered at the cold breeze. _Wait_, _a breeze?_ As the Tenth reached the other side of the observatory, he noticed Kyoko, wearing a simple white dress despite the cold. . . standing where a pane of glass should be.

"Kyoko-chan!" She turned around, smiling that same, warm smile, but her eyes were slightly clouded.

"Tsuna-kun," she said, then turned to look out, her hand supporting her, the bone-chilling wind ruffling her hair.

"K-Kyoko-chan, get down! It's dangerous up there!" Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes. Here was Kyoko, in a thin dress, looking like she could fall any moment, and not even flinching.

_"And I will create a nightmare for you."_ He shook his head, wanting that annoying voice out of his head.

"Kyoko-chan, get down! We'll talk!" Tsuna extended his hand, to which Kyoko blankly stared at, then looked out at the sky once more.

"Tsuna-kun," she said, almost dream-like,"Tokyo is absolutely beautiful from here. Want to see with me?"

"Kyoko-chan! Get down!"

"Tsuna-kun, why do the city lights look like they are more trusting than you?"

Tsuna stopped. "Kyoko-chan," he whispered.

Tears fell slowly from her closed eyes, "Tsuna-kun, why don't you tell me?"

He couldn't speak, only Akumu's words spun around his head.

"Tsuna-kun, this snow is beautiful," she looked up, catching a small lump in her open hand.

"Ky-Kyoko-chan, don't forget about us. Remember all the times we went out together? All the times I slipped and fell trying to reach the perfect gift? When we ate cake until we couldn't walk? That picnic where I held you and we didn't want to move anywhere?" tears started to fall from his eyes, "Tell me you remember, Kyoko-chan. Tell me you're still here."

Kyoko looked down, "Tsuna-kun?" tears welled up in her eyes, "What would happen if I jumped? Would you catch me? Would you finally tell me why you keep getting hurt? Because Tsuna-kun, I can't live with this pain anymore!"

"Kyoko-chan, Tokyo's lights will not catch you. Don't let me go. Don't let_ us_ go. Please don't jump, Kyoko-chan."

Tsuna held out his hand, to which Kyoko inched away from. "Tell me, Tsuna-kun. I want to go to you, but not without healing this pain."

"Kyoko-chan," Tsuna said. "Don't call me!" Kyoko furiously shook her head, tears falling out. "I-I'll jump! D-Don't doubt me, Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna slipped on his gloves, reaching out once more, taking a few steps closer, "Please, Kyoko-chan, I promise, I'll quit, I'll spend every moment with you. Kyoko-chan, I would do anything for you."

Kyoko kept shaking her head. "Tsuna-kun, I can't," she stood a little taller, looking at Tsuna, "I'll jump if you don't tell me," she said shakily.

"Please don't jump," Tsuna whispered, as more snow blew in.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun," she smiled, then jumped.

"KYOKO-CHAN!" he yelled, leaning over the window only to see her falling, hands reaching up.

"Kuso," he hastily swallowed the pill, then jumped after her, blasting his flames.

"Kyoko-chan! Reach for me!" They were close, nothing but a few feet of air separated them.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun," she smiled warmly and kept falling, slowly getting out of reach as the ground zoomed closer and closer. Tsuna was forced to pull up, hearing Kyoko hit the ground as bystanders backed out, gasping at this young woman who had crashed to the earth. Tsuna ran to her side, holding her limp hand, not caring about all the stares he received.

"Kyoko-chan. . . Kyoko-chan," he kept repeating her name, knowing it wouldn't do him any good. He cried, tears falling and soaking her dress along with the blood that seeped out from below.

_Two days later, after the funeral 11:59 P.M. . . ._

He slowly ascended in the elevator, memories threatening to surface. He clutched the little bag containing her ashes and her paper charm. Exiting the machine, he ducked under the caution tape, the Special Observatory as empty as that night. Looking out, he couldn't help but agree with her, the view was absolutely astounding, the glow of the lying city lights that had deceived her, the twinkling stars laughing at him from above. He opened the bag, spilling all the gray ashes and watching the blue charm flutter away in the night air. Sighing, he looked down.

Tsuna jumped.


End file.
